Mi general
by Juliworld
Summary: Hummel decide entrar al ejercito solo porque su anterior sueño fracasó, ahí conoce a "su general". Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

Chau sueños, chau Broadway, chau todo lo referido a ir a New York…

-Finn, no puedo creer mi vida se destrozó en un segundo, cuando me tropecé delante de Carmen Tiberoux que me miraba con su mirada fría y distante.-dijo Kurt mientras largaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Hermano, cuando no cumples tu sueño tienes que tratar de cumplir el de otro…-dijo Finn afligido.

-¿Cuál es tu intención de decirme eso?-dijo Hummel levantando la cabeza para mirar a Hudson.

-¡El ejército te espera!-

-¿el ejército? Pero acaso... ¿los gays podemos entrar?-dijo el castaño con una cara de interrogación.

-Realmente no lo sé, pero mientras no se den cuenta…-dijo un Finn que le pasaba un folleto que contenía en su morral.

Kurt con su corte de cabello, sus borcegos negros, sus pantalones verdes a manchas y chaleco verde moho entonando con una musculosa blanca que enfundaba su cuerpo tallado a mano y un bolso negro sobre sus hombros lleno de la misma ropa y un pijama, caminaba por los pasillos de la base del ejército perdido entre toda esos hombres marcados y "machotes" que el 50% según el gaydar eran gays reprimidos.

-¿la habitación 40 para novatos sabe dónde está?- dijo Kurt asustado a un hombre de boina que se encontraba a espaldas de él.

-¡por allá!-dijo un hombre que hizo abrir la boca a Hummel como si viera a la mismísima Lady Gaga, era hermoso, ojos avellana, boca pequeña, dientes blancos como el papel pero lo que lo había atraído a preguntarle era el hermoso trasero de ese hombre.

-Gr-gracias-logró tartamudear un Kurt que inspeccionaba al hombre como si fuera una obra de arte-Gracias general Anderson-termino de decir para luego seguir caminando hasta donde le había indicado el hombre.

Lunes 5 a.m.: base del ejército estadunidense.

-¡HOY COMENZAREMOS A EJERCITARNOS!-dijo el general Anderson frente a unos 100 muchachos donde se encontraba Kurt.

Anderson los inspeccionaba uno a uno juzgándolos de pie a cabeza, designando que ejercicio estarían haciendo esas próximas horas.

-Hummel, Kurt Elizabeth- gritó Anderson mientras observaba si estaba bien escrito ese "Elizabeth".

Kurt camino empujando a todos sus compañeros y apareciendo frente al potro del general.

-Hummel-dijo el mayor que aparentaba unos 25 o 26 años mientras observaba a Kurt.

-Mi general-dijo Kurt con un miedo épico.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Anderson mientras observaba la ingle de Kurt donde el "amigo" de Kurt había despertado de la nada.

-No entiendo que dice mi general-lo único que tenía claro Kurt era que estaba su "amigo" despierto y él frente al general del ejército más sexy en la historia de los generales.

-Pasé por aquí- dijo Anderson-vamos a pasar tiempo juntos, hoy aprenderá 'cuerpo a tierra'-Kurt en un estado duro camino como pudo hasta donde se encontraban 5 personas más.

La clase era tan sexy como si Anderson la estuviera dando sin ropa y aceitado, Kurt había aprendido que tenía que tirarse al piso y reptar debajo de la reja con alambres como si fuera la letra de una canción de Les Miserables.

Todos los aspirantes a soldados se retiraban hacia las duchas a paso firme, cuando Kurt escucho.

-¡HUMMEL!-

-¿si, mi general?-tartamudeo Kurt más nervioso que nunca mientras levantaba su mano hacia su frente en gesto militar.

-¡esta es tu tuya!-dijo el morocho de ojos miel mientras Kurt tenía los ojos abiertos como huevo frito.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Kurt mientras agarraba esa escopeta.

-Se notó que disfrutaste mi clase…-dijo Anderson.

"¿Cómo no disfrutarla con alguien como usted de profesor?" pensó un Kurt que pronto se dio cuenta que estaba ingresando a las duchas que se encontraban vacías.

-Sí, me gustó como usted dio la clase-

-¿Cómo la di?-dijo Anderson mientras empujaba a Hummel adentro de la ducha haciendo que este tire la escopeta y gimiera ante el contacto de su cuerpo y las manijas de la ducha.

-Fue práctica, mi general-dijo Kurt mientras sus ojos hacían el recorrido entre los ojos y la boca de su general.

-Podes decirme Blaine-dijo el morocho rozando los labios del joven Kurt.

-Entonces Blaine-mientras mojaba sus labios con la lengua- su clase fue práctica.

Anderson unió los labios de ambos y cerró la cortina con una de sus manos, otra mano de Blaine abrió la ducha de agua caliente haciendo que ambos gimieran cuando el agua cayó arriba de ellos y se intentase colar en su beso, Blaine alzo a Hummel y Kurt abrazo con las piernas las caderas de Anderson con las que pronto de un tirón y un desabotonamiento de cinturón quito los pantalones de este.

-Práctico dijiste- dijo un excitado Blaine Anderson.

Kurt bajo sus piernas de la cintura de Anderson sacándose el pantalón mientras seguía besando a su "general", luego de la ropa quitada ambos seguían besándose como si no hubiera mañana, el agua tibia mojaba sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Entra en mí, general Anderson- dijo Kurt mientras estiraba un preservativo sobre el miembro de su general.

-¿de dónde lo sacaste?-dijo Anderson mientras tocaba a Hummel por todo el cuerpo deteniéndose en su miembro "masturbándolo".

-No haga preguntas, Blaine-dijo un Kurt desaforado que pronto se ponía en 4 en el piso mojado de la ducha.

Blaine sin preámbulos ingreso su miembro en Hummel, haciendo que el castaño gritara primero del dolor y luego de placer, Kurt estaba tocando el cielo con las manos, el placer era extremo hasta que se le ocurrio aparte de sentir el placer de Anderson dentro de él también tomar su miembro y comenzar a masturbarse el mismo.

El clima era perfecto, el agua mojaba todo el cuerpo de Hummel y Anderson que gemían como si no hubiera sonido que hacer.

-Me vengo, me vengo-dijo Blaine mientras se venía dentro del castaño.

Ambos seguían besándose cuando se escuchó: "¿GENERAL ANDERSON, NOVATO HUMMEL?"

-Evans- maldijo Blaine mientras colocaba su ropa al mismo tiempo que Kurt se reia pícaramente.

-La próxima nadie te salva Anderson-dijo Kurt mientras le mostraba 3 dedos de su mano derecha.

-Perdón por no entrar con cuidado –susurro Anderson.

-No pasa nada mi general, aunque sé que dolerá bastante-dijo Kurt mientras simulaba bañarse- ¡ya vayase antes que llegue Evans y lo vea con un alumno!

Anderson salio de la ducha acomodándose la ropa y se excusó ante Evans: -Se rompió un caño en el baño y estaba arreglándolo.


	2. Mi general: round two

-El otro día te salvo de mis dedos eléctricos el subteniente Mega -dijo Kurt mientras se colocaba sus borcegos.

-¡MÁS RAPIDO HUMMEL, LA VIDA NO SE HIZO PARA ESPERAR A USTED VESTIRSE PARA UN EJERCICIO!-dijo Anderson al ver que un recluta pasaba y miraba adentro de la habitación individual de Hummel.

-¿Qué tal si cerramos la puerta?-dijo Hummel en una doble intención que se notaba desde la base estadounidense hasta Hogwarts.

Anderson en un movimiento ágil cerró la puerta y cerró esta con una llave de cobre que metió rápidamente debajo de la cama del castaño.

-Me parece a mí o alguien quiere saber el poder de mis...-Hummel no alcanzo a terminar la frase que su general ya estaba empujándolo sobre su catre sin sabanas.

-Sí, los quiero conocer, los quiero sentir dentro de mí, recluta.-dijo Blaine sobre el oído del joven de ojos azules.

Kurt agarro los pómulos de su general y lo beso, lo beso pasionalmente, tratando que se lengua descontrolada explorara la boca más sexy de toda la base del ejército. Blaine en un movimiento de caderas se deshizo de sus pantalones camuflados y los de Hummel, dejando al descubierto los splips de ambos que enfundaban sus miembros duros.

-¿siempre fue el activo, mi general?-pregunto Kurt con la voz ronca por la excitación.

-siempre-dijo Blaine sobre el oído de su alumno.

Kurt se deshizo de los slips de ambos junto con sus camisetas blancas mientras su general empezaba a besar su pecho bajando hasta el "amigo" donde lo comenzó a succionar de a poco, hacia suaves movimientos sobre este, haciendo que Hummel ahogara pequeños gritos de placer para no levantar sospechas de lo que sucedía en la habitación, Kurt con una de sus manos saco del único cajón de su mesa de luz un frasco de "KY gel lubricant" mojando tres dedos en el frasco que mágicamente estaba abierto.

-Llego la hora mi general, va a aprender algo que un recluta sabe hacer-dijo Kurt mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en la entrada del morocho, que este ante el contacto de los dedos de Hummel con su entrada grito de placer sin tener ningún recaudo para luego con una seña invitar a Kurt a introducir el segundo dedo, Kurt decidió que se tenía que hacer rogar por el mayor dirigiendo su otra mano al miembro del general comenzando a "masturbarlo".

-¡INGRESA EN MI EL SEGUNDO DEDO, HUMMEL!-grito levemente Anderson con una voz ronca que era muy caliente.

-¿y si no lo hago?- dijo Hummel mientras con su mano izquierda lo masturbaba y la otra amagaba a ingresar el segundo dedo dentro del General Anderson.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que pasará- dijo Anderson, esas palabras hicieron calentar aún más al castaño que sin ningún otro intento de hacerse rogar ingreso el segundo dedo mientras los movía chocando contra el punto "G" del morocho.

-¡Ahí recluta, ahí!- gimió Blaine en un acto casi de desespero haciendo que Kurt ingresara el tercer dedo con una facilidad dándose cuenta de donde estaba el punto g del mayor.

Blaine mientras Kurt con una mano casi por completo en el interior de él y la otra lo masturbaba lo único que podía hacer era gritar y gemir como nunca, él era virgen de allí aunque tenía unos 26 años su vida sexual no había sido tan activa desde que se había enterado que amaba a los hombres como supuestamente él tendría que amar a las mujeres así que a los 18 años para que su madre y su familia no "sospechara" de su homosexualidad.

-¡USTED ES TAN CALIENTE!- exclamo Kurt dándose cuenta que el general lo estaba masturbando a mas no poder.

-HUMMEL, SIENTO QUE SE VIENE, SE VIENE-cuando Anderson logró balbucear era demasiado tarde, la mano izquierda de Kurt estaba manchada junto con el colchón.

Kurt retiró sus dedos generando un pequeño dolor por tanta brusquedad en Anderson que había caído boca abajo en el catre.

Kurt con su mano derecha comenzó a masturbarse el mismo, nunca lo había realizado pero estaba bueno comenzar a experimentar nuevas técnicas, gracias a su masturbación y excitación que le causaba el bonito trasero desnudo de su general logró explotar, cayendo rendido arriba Anderson.

Pasaron momentos de solo estar en silencio, uno arriba del otro, donde Kurt miraba el techo y se preguntaba por qué había aceptado ir al ejército si realmente el sueño de Finn era el de Finn y no él pero luego recordaba a su sexy general.

-¡KURT! ¡KURT!-se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

El novato y el general Anderson saltaron de la cama, donde Anderson se quejó de un pequeño dolor en su trasero.

-Va a sentir lo que sentí yo mientras usted me obligaba a ser abdominales el día después de la ducha.-dijo Kurt mientras se colocaba su ropa- vaya por la ventana, tiene salida al patio común.-para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos luego Hummel-dijo Anderson que estaba a punto de irse ya que se había puesto su ropa a la velocidad de la luz pero murmuro una queja y volvió a Kurt.-la llave esta debajo del catre, recluta.

-¿Qué el próximo encuentro es debajo del catre?-bromeó Hummel para ver a su general escapar por la ventana y luego abrir la puerta encontrándose con su hermanastro detrás de la puerta.

-¿Finn?-exclamó Kurt sonriendo.

-¡Vine a quedarme, volví, me aceptaron de nuevo!- exclamó Hudson mientras ingresaba en la habitación.


End file.
